


When he said no.

by PineCat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Calm Before The Storm, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags later but chill for now, Protectiveness, Shipping, Violence, black mail, drunk, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has finally decided to end his affair with Maria Reynolds when his old friend Lafayette returns and an old enemy comes back to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isuckatsummaries,this isn't as bad as it sounds.... Probably.  
> Thank you.

_**Takes place a few months before Elisa's return.** _

* * *

 It was a brisk fall evening, the sky was becoming a rusty orange color, a good indication of night approaching. Hamilton stalked sluggishly down the street. He hadn't been sleeping any better since his nights with Maria, and now with the husband holding the political rope around his neck, he barely had room to breathe anymore. Thankfully, Elisa wasn't coming back for at least a few more months, giving him time to compose and quail the situation…. it was just harder than expected. Luckily he hadn't seen Maria in a few days- a new determination to stop the damage already done.  
“ _Oh god… what am I to tell her-_ ” a sudden motion interruptered Alexander’s sulking- the arm about to crash into his face caught by years of war-torn reflexes. Swishing around to counter with a punch of his own, but stopped mid swing as before him stood the familiar manic grin of a certain Frenchman.  
“Lafayette! Is it truly you, my old friend?” Alexander grinned letting the other man’s arm go and moving in for a hug- which was met with his feet off the ground and laughing between them. “ _Oui il est moi, comment avez-vous été mon cher Alexandre?_ ” ( _Yes it's me, how have you been my dear Alexander?_ ) Lafayette asked, letting him go while keeping an arm around his shoulders. People were starring.  
“Ahhh… Not so pleasant. How have you been Lafayette? What is the news of France’s uprising?” Alexander changed the topic, he really couldn't afford anyone else knowing. Lafayette didn't give any indication of insight on the topic change and instead started on the French battles. How far the British went, the civil conflicts at home, who was trying to kill who.  
By the time Lafayette was done Hamilton had but completely forgotten his earlier woes. A swirl of French and English words dancing from both their tongues. Alexander noted Lafayette’s accent had gotten thicker since his last visit, it rung off in an oddly comforting way that had Hamilton relaxing further into Lafayette’s presence.  
He also noticed in great distaste his difficulty keeping up, the lack of usage of the French language deteriorating quietly in the back of his mind. _‘I really must keep up with this man, French is much too lovely a language to forget_.’ Hamilton thought while quietly observing around him.  
In the distance, he felt his heart skip a beat, Maria was coming towards them with tears dripping down her face. Lafayette hadn't noticed her as he was amid a story on his current day activities of fleeing the _factions radicales_ , a warrant for his arrest _pour rien!_  
Hamilton felt the guilt and shame sink into his stomach and stepped away from Lafayette’s arm, even though for all his worth he wanted to speak to this man. Escape the stress of creating a legacy, the stress of weak moment mistakes, the stress. Alas, reality was no gentle lover and Hamilton was quickly walking away with no explanation. Lafayette stopped walking and cut off speaking and raised an eyebrow.  
‘Why is Hamilton _en quittant_? Oh shit- did I say something wrong?’ He saw no disturbance before- but now Alexander was almost running down the street and all Lafayette did was stop and stare.  
A bit of distance between Lafayette and himself, he looked ahead in time to see and feel as Maria crashed her face against Alexander's shoulder and cried, “Sir! My dear Sir… why… why do you avoid me so!” She stepped back and looked at him, with the eyes he had felt so mystified by at the beginning. Now though, he just saw the desperation of two deprived and lonely adults.  
“Maria, I’m sorry, I’m done, I’m saying No.” he spoke calmly and resolutely. Her face crumpled and fell forward and it was all he could do not to take her back into his arms and choke on his own guilt. Instead he put a tentative hand to her back and stroked circles in an attempt to help soothe her. After a few minutes Maria looked up, and to Hamilton’s surprise, held a tearful smile. “Maria… are you alright…?” “Sir, I accept your goodbye,” she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, for everything.” And with that, she turned and walked away. Hamilton touched the cheek she kissed lightly and held his own honest smile.  
Lafayette had an arm around Hamilton’s shoulders in seconds, practically spewing confusion and concern from every fiber of his being. “ _What was that_?” Lafayette whispered in Hamilton’s ear, the close proximity mixing a weird feeling in Hamilton's chest. He stepped back from Lafayette shrugging, “Just don't ask.”  
Distraught but trying not to cause anymore added stress, Lafayette let it go and the two went off to have a beer and catch up.

* * *

          ** _Several hours later…_**

“ _And then Iiiii… I said ‘turn around, bend over, I’ll show you wear my shoe fits!_ ’” Hamilton snorted between the whiskey glass and the rest of the surrounding bar patrons. Lafayette had to admit, between fleeting sobriety and comfortable numbness-Hamilton could attract quite a crowd, even while intoxicated. He hadn't been able to get Alexander to spill anything from earlier, but when he brought up the constitution, he couldn't get the man to shut up. It had gotten too much for a buzzed Frenchman to take and he had found himself positioned at the opposite end of the bar. However now all he wanted was some sleep and _everyone to get their hands off of his Alexander._ Lafayette stood from the stool he had been occupying himself on and shakily made his way to the center of the small crowd surrounding Hamilton. Inelegantly elbowing through to behold the giggling mass. Lafayette had lost the ability to use coherent English somewhere around the 10th shot so in his mother tongue spoke, “ _mon cher, il est temps de partir. (My dear, it's time to go)_.” Hamilton didn't acknowledge him and instead turned back to the bar sipping his whiskey and blabbing to the much too close gentlemen next to him. Lafayette felt a vein twitch. In a moment of sobriety, Lafayette stuck his hands under Hamilton's armpits and half picked up half dragged him off the stool. When protests came from the men around them, Hamilton _finally_ stood straighter, cleared his throat and addressed his drunken peers. “Fear not dear patrons, this… this gentleman….man… is my friend and…. we're off to thhhhhhe housssssse, like you gentlemen outta be doin…. for the wifessshehehe.” Lafayette and the rest of the men cheered and laughed. Both men then leaned against one another and stumbled out of the bar and into the cool night air. Alexander had his head against Lafayette’s ear and Lafayette struggled to walk forward, the two now speaking solely French. “ _où allons-nous, je suis complètement perdu. (Where do we go, I'm completely lost.)_ ” Lafayette questioned as he vigorously wiped a hand across his face. Hamilton blinked a few times in concentration, stood a little taller, then started forward. “par ici.  
voulez-vous prendre mon lit pendant que je dors sur le canapé? (this way.  
will you take my bed while I sleep on the couch?)” “ _non, mon cher, ne peut-on pas partager le lit? (no, my dear, can we not share the bed_?)” Alexander rose an eyebrow at Lafayette's question as they traveled. After a silent ten minute walk, they were in front of the door. The bar was way closer than Lafayette had expected. Hamilton had still not said a word so Lafayette rolled his eyes slurring, “ _je.....pas vous toucher. (..... I not touch you_.)” Alexander burned red and quickly moved to open the door and grabbed the oil Lamp- leaving Lafayette blushing and at a loss for words from Hamilton’s reaction. Shaking his head trying to evade sinful thoughts, Lafayette entered the house and made his way next to Hamilton, leaning his head against the other man’s back. “ _Je vais prendre le canapé. Merci pour l'hospitalité. (I'll take the couch  
thank you for the hospitality_ ).”  
Lafayette took a deep breath, the smell of alcohol and _Hamilton_ filling his lunges. Alexander Hamilton smelled like blood, like books and ink, like everything that was good and just in the world-

* * *

_-Everything was gunfire and mayhem and Lafayette lived for this. A sword to lose in a soldier’s chest, two guns to hollow out a head, and two fists for when the guns failed. Yorktown was blasting to life and it was all or nothing. His laugh sounded manic in his own ears but it was exhilarating, this was- in the distance- Hamilton pulling his bayonet out of a dead man’s chest, a red coat coming up behind him- Hamilton barely having time to hit the gun above his head, a barely missed fatality. Lafayette realizing, realizing **Hamilton has no bullets-**_

* * *

  
-Lafayette exhaled and he was back in a house with a very alive Hamilton. He heard the other man sigh and say, “Non, non, nous allons partager le lit, venez sur. (no, no, we'll share the bed, come on).” Reluctantly Lafayette straightened and locked eyes with Hamilton as he turned around.  
_‘Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire …’_ Lafayette thought. Slowly Hamilton led the way up the stairs and together they stumbled into the dark bedroom. Alexander put the hand lamp down on his desk against the far left wall and was quickly taking his shirt off. Lafayette followed suit until both men were down to their pantaloons. Neither garnered any reaction, but Alexander was the first to plop down on his bed. Lafayette chuckled lightly as a sudden wave of exhaustion rushed over him. Fatigue eating into every muscle, Lafayette went to the other side of the bed and slowly settled down. The draft in the room suddenly became much too cold and both shuffled under the blanket. Hamilton was out in mere seconds, snoring quietly. Lafayette on the other hand became quite aware of the size of the bed as Hamilton threw an arm around Lafayette’s neck, snuggling into his side. As he desperately looked to take his mind off the current position, his conscious slipped into a stream of thoughts. The room was cold, the fall nights had clawed its icy paws preparing to bite with snow dipped fangs. The oil lamp still burned diligently as the first peak of day had yet to arrive, the darkness slowly becoming distinguishable features. The room was desolated besides what seemed to be a large dresser with a body mirror to the left of it on the right side of the room, the bed against the far wall in the middle of the room, and the desk on the left wall with a window in front of it. Lafayette released a breath he didn't notice he was holding. In the darkness, the small features of Hamilton's face slowly became detailed. His face showed new wrinkles, a constant state of sleep deprivation, small twitches ready to wake at the slightest disturbance. Lafayette knew the years had gotten to himself as well, but Hamilton still held every spec of his attention. If anything Lafayette found it harder not to be near him and _these thoughts were not meant to be held with another man_. Right now all he could think of was him and he knew it wasn't because of the alcohol burning comfortably through his body. “ _ugh, il sera mieux dans la matinée. (ugh, it will be better in the morning_ )”  
Lafayette resigned himself to sleep, but not before turning over and allowing himself to wrap his arms around Hamilton. Holding who would never be his, Lafayette pressed his lips to Hamilton's forehead and quietly drifted to sleep.

* * *

    _Elsewhere…._  
Maria Reynolds held her letter with trembling hands. “ _Okay, okay… this is best for all of us, he won't do anything and I can finally move on_.” She spoke to herself pacing her house with a few lights left on in each room. For Maria had a story, she had a voice and knew her affair with Hamilton could and would finish both their stories if the public were to find out. But she also knew they couldn't keep their love secret forever, and now all she wanted was a fresh start. She had packed her things a week ago and done her research. Now with the goodbye, all that was left was telling James… She set the letter down, drank some tea, picked up the letter, paced, _repeated_. The bruise on her shoulder wasn't finished healing and it held a question. _Do you dare_? The obvious answer was yes, but she couldn't do it in person, she wouldn't be able to. Day had to come eventually and with it, the messenger. The resolution to the whole affair would be through a letter and she would be damned if she didn't finish what she started.  
Maria set the letter down, turned off the lights, and went to bed alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one so far! 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes it is in fact a Lafayette x Hamilton story, and this turned from a simple one shot idea to a whole on the spot series, so I apologize if chapters are slow.... jk the second chapter is legit almost done. 
> 
> Also let me make this clear, I love every female in the show and in history. They are so under appreciated and I will be damned if let their individuality down in my story.


End file.
